6teen
6teen is a Canadian animated sitcom which premiered in Canada on November 7, 2004 on Teletoon. Despite being an original Cartoon Network series, in the USA, 6teen premiered on Nickelodeon on December 18, 2005 and was removed from the schedule on May 13, 2006, and was later relaunched on Cartoon Network in 2008. 6teen has been aired on The N and Cartoon Network in the United States. With the first 78 episodes and both 45-minute-long specials produced by Nelvana and the second half seasons by Fresh TV, 6teen ended with a total of four seasons of 95 22-minute-long episodes (including two one-hour specials). The series finale, "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2", included an acoustic remake of the theme song by Brian Melo. DVD and iTunes releases have been made in both Canada and the USA, and the entire series is available on the streaming service Tubi TV. Plot 6teen is an animated sitcom for children, pre-teens, and teenagers. The plots take place almost entirely in a gigantic shopping mall. The series follows the cast of six sixteen-year-old friends in everyday lives, including their first part-time jobs. 6teen is focused on the common problems related to teenagers. The main characters are: Jude, Jen, Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlin, and Wyatt. They deal with first crushes, first jobs, first bank accounts, and a sweet taste of freedom. Nikki finds herself stuck working at The Khaki Barn, a store where she would not shop herself, while Jen has found her dream job at a sports shop, but makes some mistakes. Jonesy manages to get fired from a new store in every episode. Wyatt falls hopelessly in love with his older co-worker. Jude works at the hockey rink as a Zamboni driver. Caitlin endures the daily humiliation of working at the lowest store in the mall's hierarchy of cool – The Big Squeeze, a lemonade stand shaped like a giant lemon (she even has to wear a hat shaped like a lemon). Characters Jude Lizowskiedit Jude Lizowski (French: Hugo Lisowsky) is voiced by Christian Potenza and is an easygoing teenager with a knack for extreme sports. A free spirit, Jude is known for his over-the-top comportment and pranks. Jude is Polish Canadian. Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Jude is introduced in 6teen as a mellow, overly relaxed skateboarder, born to a father who spies on him and a mother who works as a preschool bus driver. His grandparents were freedom fighters who went into hiding 50 years ago, and Jude suspected that since the Bickersons were married for that long, they were his grandparents. He is not a particularly good student, and was on the verge of failing the majority of his classes at one point in time, even though he has an IQ of 175. Jude is also Jewish. Jude and his best friend Jonesy Garcia participate regularly in pranks and other acts of mischief, a fact that has placed them on the mall's Most Wanted list, and by "Snow Job", banned Jude from the mall entirely. Unlike Jonesy, however, Jude is prone to more eccentric behaviors. Some of these behaviors include naked skydiving, proposing that all currency be replaced with the barter system that uses food from Stick-it (a fast-food store Jude used to work in that specializes in kebabs and other skewered foods), taking a tropical vacation in the mall fountain, and donating 17 pints of blood just for the sake of free stickers and doughnuts even though only 16 stickers were found at the bottom of his skateboard. Jude also hardly bathes; as a result, his friends have become used to the "faint lingering aroma" that always hangs around him (he calls it "the stink cycle"). Jude's knowledge of romantic relationships was initially very limited. One time Jude acted as Jen Masterson's fake boyfriend during her infatuation with fellow employee Charlie Dobbs.4 But it was in the episode "The Five Finger Discount" where he expressed an attraction toward a talking leather armchair named "Betty", and was utterly devastated when it was sold. The event did, however, lead to his meeting with Starr, who would be his most prominent girlfriend over the course of the series. The two shared many interests, but their love ended when Starr became goth in the episode "Lights Out", and changed her name to "Nebula". He subsequently formed a long-distance relationship over payphone with an Australian girl named Callie, and was involved briefly with an overly clingy girl, Rita, who he paid Jonesy to dump in his place. More recently, he has dated Melinda Wilson (Rachel Wilson). Jude is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the game store. He previously worked as the manager of Stick-It, but the store was shut down by mall security after customers began complaining about his lack of cleanliness when preparing their meals (one found a cockroach in a kebab that he ordered and Jude admitted that he goes by the "three second rule"). Ron, in charge of investigating Stick-It, also discovered that Jude hadn't cleaned the place the entire year he was in charge, as Jude thought someone else was supposed to do that. After that, he started working as a cashier at Underground Videos (Alongside Wyatt Williams for a while until he got fired for accidentally tripping and spilling his coffee all over Wayne's rare VHS tape), but got fired after being banned from the mall forever by Ron for driving a Zamboni through the mall. While working there, Jude was the only one of the gang who actually viewed his employer, Wayne as an actual friend, while the other five despised him. However, Jude began working as the Zamboni driver at the ice rink after Bruno, the previous Zamboni driver, retired (meaning his expulsion from the mall was lifted), but he got fired after he accidentally hit the Zamboni lever, which made it drive through the mall with Jen's new baby sister, Emma Jr., on board. After being unemployed, he resorted to "fountain fishing" to collect money for gaming. It was around that time that he began working at a game store after the previous elderly owner was defeated by him in a game-off (and subsequently was rushed to the emergency room when he was overwhelmed by the lights and sounds of Jude's electronic game) At the beginning of the series, Jude had intended to get a job at the North Shore Surf and Skate shop, but was refused due to a bad interview. Jude wears a creamy white and red-shirt, a long sleeve black shirt under, blue jeans with a silver wallet chain and his briefs' waistband visible, dark blue sneakers, and his trademark ski cap. His blond hair is usually partially hidden behind his hat. Jude once adopted a goldfish abandoned at Underground Videos. He named it "Fish" and carried it around in a plastic bag wherever he went. He accidentally killed "Fish" by failing to take it out of the bag and put it into a fish bowl or change the water in the bag, and feeding "Fish" by pouring soft drinks and dropping popcorn into the bag. In "6 Teens and a Baby!", Jude claims he has the ability to know what a baby is saying. Once he also took a cute baby picture with Jen (in the baby-picture making booth) and treated it as a real baby, carrying it around in a baby carrier. In the end he "put it up for adoption" by taping it to Ron's back. Jude is easily excited and unpredictable. On the surface, he does not appear to take anything seriously, but finds unique ways of dealing with everyday problems. He tends to approach things at a slow, suitable pace, and gives names to inanimate objects that he cherishes, such as his skateboard, "Sally". Jonesy describes him as one who "takes weird to a whole new level". Jude acts, and looks a lot like Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski (one of the main characters in American Dragon: Jake Long) though he really resembles Link from The Legend of Zelda because of the same clothing pattern (cap, Short sleeves over long sleeves, and long pants) and his blonde hair. Jude enjoys skateboarding and fountain diving. He listens to rock music, and is a fan of the Mighty Weasels band and hockey. Moreover, Jude has a peace symbol tattooed to his left butt cheek. He has been hit, punched, or kicked in the groin more than any other male on the show. While speaking to people, Jude usually addresses them as "dude" or "bro" in reference to males, and "dudette" or "brah" in reference to females or calling everyone as a whole "dudes". Jude once went skydiving naked, just to prove that he would to his five friends, none of whom believed him. At the end of the episode he claimed to have done it, and showed everyone a picture of him skydiving wearing nothing but his skateboard and hat. Jude also shares the same voice actor, Christian Potenza, as Chris McLean from the Total Drama series. Jonesy Garciaedit Jonesy Garcia (French: Costa Rica Garcia), who is voiced by Terry McGurrin, is a tall, good-looking, womanizing Spanish Canadian teenager. His relationship with Nikki Wong is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters, and his inability to maintain a job for more than a single episode is one of the program's running gags. Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jonesy is introduced in 6teen as a slacker, born into a family with two younger brothers and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his dad's relationship with Jen Masterson's mother. He is the star player for his high school hockey team. Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually land him with rejection and trouble. Notable instances include his relationship with Amelie, a French exchange student who worked alongside him at an ice cream parlor and dumped him after he threatened to throw his brother in the mall fountain, as well as Lydia, a girl who refused to leave his side. Jonesy loves Nikki Wong, and has since he was 14 years old. Following their first almost kiss in the episode "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events involving buying the right gift pushes Nikki to believe that if they should continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy that they should break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in the episode "Snow Job", and commit to a serious relationship, and they have been dating through all of Season 3 and so far all of Season 4. In the episode "The List" Jonsey admits that he thinks Nikki is "the one" and she said that she feels the same way. Jonesy wears a dark purple T-shirt with white words on the front, light blue jeans, his trademark bead necklace and brown shoes. His hair is naturally black but dyed a deep blue. Jonesy has never been able to hold a steady job in the Galleria Shopping Mall. He has been employed at most of the recurring locations on 6teen, in addition to many other stores and restaurants mentioned off-screen, but is always fired by the end of an episode in which he starts working, with the exception of "A Ding from Down Under," when he quits of his own accord (but he would have been fired anyway). Nonetheless, he believes that the experiences attained from such a wide variety of workplaces make him more desirable as a laborer, rendering his résumé "colorful". Jonesy had intended to get a job at the Gigantoplex, but was refused due to a bad interview. Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug, and persistent. He enjoys sports, chasing after beautiful women, and formulating get-rich-quick schemes. He is also prone to deviousness, arrogance, selfishness, male chauvinism, bragging, and dishonesty (though nowhere near as dishonest or selfish as Tricia), though he cares deeply for his friends and puts their needs before his own. Rather impressionable, he is easily fooled, like when his friends scared him out of skydiving with their stories of jumps gone awry. Jonesy also thinks that he can speak Spanish fluently, although his Spanish is poor according to Nikki and thinks that 47 is the answer to everything. It is implied that 47 is Jonesy's lucky number. Despite his headstrong personality, Jonesy has numerous insecurities. He has a mild case of claustrophobia, a fact he does not readily admit because he thinks it tarnishes his tough guy image, and a fear of blood stemming from the childhood trauma of having a nosebleed that failed to stop. This caused him to pass out while he gave blood. The latter does not, however, seem to prevent him from watching gory movies. The only person able to remotely calm him down while panicked is Nikki. Jonesy seems to be fond of anatomy, specifically the female anatomy. Like Jen, Jonesy has exposed himself the most often out of the guys in the series, all of them being censored for viewers. One instance was when Jen showed a picture of him naked when he was young. Jen Mastersonedit Jennifer "Jen" Ann Masterson (French: Julie Maréchal) is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Jen is introduced in 6teen as a responsible individual, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from her mother's relationship with Jonesy Garcia's father. She was the youngest to make it onto her high school's varsity soccer team. In some episodes, the gang gets sick of her advice. Despite her initial feelings of jealousy toward Courtney, Jen shares a respectful relationship with her sister. She originally believed that their parents favored Courtney because she was attending university, but the two came to a mutual appreciation of each other's strengths following her sister's confession that she had been kicked out of school, and that their parents constantly encouraged her to develop a work ethic like Jen's. Jen has had several romantic interests over the course of the series. Notable crushes include Charlie Dobbs, one of her co-workers who she dumped after becoming paranoid over his appearance, and Corey Halder, her boss' son, an avid sports fan who she broke up with on account of his self-absorbed mannerisms. In the episode "The Five Finger Discount", Jen steals an expensive jacket to impress a boy named Carson. In the episode "Waiting to Ex-Sale", she flirts with Owen while waiting in line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. She also dated Griffin, whom she dumped as he was deemed "El Cheapo" and made her pay for everything, only to be revealed as a scam artist. Coincidentally, the voice actor for Griffin was Scott McCord, who worked alongside Jen's voice actor on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action where their characters dated. She had a relationship with Smithy (Jonesy's doppelganger) in the episode "The New Jonesy". Jen is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall as a sales associate ("assistant customer coach") at the Penalty Box sporting goods retail chain, a parody of Foot Locker and Sports Authority. She previously worked at the Big Squeeze lemonade stand to gain experience needed to be considered for her job at the Penalty Box, as well as pay for the damages she caused while driving her soccer team's bus underage. Often, Jen finds herself in the store's physical penalty box for disobeying orders or causing problems. She was also put on probation twice for folding clothes rather than hanging them up, taking a day off to visit the mall's amusement park, and playing pranks on her boss. Jen aspires to either participate in snowboarding events for the Olympics during college, or begin her own line of snowboarding gear. Jen wears a lavender hoodie with a white skirt and white sneakers with her red hair undone. Jen is responsible, admirable, and committed. She enjoys sports, fantasizing about attractive boys, Pop music and planning for the future, but is also prone to nosiness and has a quick temper, traits which have led her friends to regard her as a control freak. This could suggest that Jen has a Type A Personality. She also get jealous very easily, is stubborn, jumps to conclusions, but is usual a loyal friend. She is a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy. She is highly allergic to mushrooms. Eating them results in her becoming violently gassy and suffering from diarrhea, though in the episode "Deadbeats Poets Society", she ate Star's Fun with Fungi (a food item that included mushrooms) without incident. In the episode "Enter the Dragon" it is shown that Jen has large cramps while under the effects of PMS during her menstrual cycle. Ron the "Rent-a-Cop" gave her the nickname "gym sock". Jen had a crush on Jonesy back in the 7th grade, though they remain only friends and is often annoyed even more by his antics now that they're step-siblings. In the episode "Blast from the Past", Jen re-meets and soon starts dating a professional shot putter who at first she hated for throwing rocks at her in grade two. But by "Great Experiences" his fame as a professional shot putter gets in the way of their relationship and they decide to part. A running gag of the series is that Jen would (on several occasions) end up, through various means, exposing her breasts in public (though each occurrence is censored to the viewers). This has happened in three episodes, and one such incident was in front of people at a nightclub. It is also noteworthy that both Jen and Gwen (Total Drama Island) have the same voice actress Megan Fahlenbock. Caitlin Cookeedit Caitlin Cooke (French: Katherine "Kathy" Cloutier) is voiced by Brooke D'Orsay and is a peppy and resourceful girl with a love for shopping. Caitlin's upbeat attitude and bubbliness often result in unforeseen, comedic antics during her numerous romantic escapades. Caitlin was depicted as a spoiled rich girl in the pilot episode, "Take This Job and Squeeze It". Caitlin is a player who goes through boyfriends like Jonesy through jobs, and her relationships do not usually last beyond one episode. One notable crush is Talon, a boy she continuously injured unintentionally but gave up on because he was a lousy kisser. In the episode "Pillow Talk," Caitlin flirts with her new boyfriend Dustin, to whom she reveals her friends' most embarrassing secrets. He later (accidentally) tells the whole mall, due to the fact that he was hypnotized. In the episode "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she forms and ends a serious relationship with Tad while waiting in a line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet in a matter of less than 7 hours. In addition, she has quarreled with Nikki and Tricia over two other boys, and has pretended to be a college student to impress an undergraduate, along with roping her friends into the charade. She always says each of her boyfriends could be "The One" (or in the case of the episode "2-4-1", "The Two"), likely referring to who she will marry, but breaks up with them for superficial and shallow reasons, including a bad haircut, having his back covered in pimples, and producing a photo of an ugly baby with her and looking at other girls. She also may have feelings for Jude, as she kissed him on the cheek and flirts with him some. Caitlin wears a pink shirt with a light blue skirt and pink wedge sandals with her trademark butterfly clip on her short pixie-cut style blonde hair. In several episodes she has tried changing her appearance, to a more mature look, to adding glasses or earrings, or getting drastically different makeup. Caitlin is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Big Squeeze lemonade stand, a job which she received out of pity from Jen Masterson. She was forced to take the job by her parents, after she maxed out her credit card (she was unaware that credit cards had limits), and was forbidden to quit until she paid them back for every penny. Initially, her commitment to her job was mediocre and her drinks were lousy until she realized she needed to add sugar, but she developed a stronger work ethic over time. She has left the Big Squeeze twice, once after she successfully paid off her credit card debt, and again to start employment in the Chocoholics Anonymous confectionery shop. In the first case, she temporarily relinquished her duties to her doppelgänger, Katie. At some point in her life, Caitlin wanted to be a soap opera actress. The second, was only a part-time job and she remained with the Big Squeeze. But she quit after she realized that all the free chocolate was making her "fat" (according to Caitlin). Caitlin has been involved in more criminal offenses than any other character on 6teen. She was once framed for shoplifting by Tricia, leading to her repetitive arrest by mall security, and also played a role in a stalking incident, in which she was arrested by local authorities for pestering a boy she was infatuated with and violating a restraining order. She was caught with a fake I.D. along with the others in the episode "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!". Caitlin is a shopaholic. She enjoys keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition. Occasionally, she can be self-centered and shallow (personality traits she has denied having). She describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as bibles for women. One of her favorite stores is Albatross and Finch, a parody of the real company Abercrombie and Fitch. She loves her friends, although she is almost always ready to stand them up for a good sale. Caitlin is highly susceptible to the effects of PMS during her menstrual cycle, during which she becomes prone to violent mood swings.16 She is a fan of pop music and the popular boy band DawgToy, and also an expert on break-ups; she believes that a step-by-step program must be followed to cope with the ending of relationships, and pre-programs Sarah MacLachlan music in advance for such situations.17 Her cell phone ring tone is set to an instrumental version of Britney Spears' single, "Oops!... I Did It Again". Caitlin's shown to be able to drink pure, unsweetened lemon juice, which may be the reason why she initially didn't realize that sugar's a key ingredient in lemonade (also showing that she apparently prefers a more tart lemonade). Despite being Canadian, Caitlin speaks with a slight valley girl accent. Wyatt Williamsedit Wyatt Williams (French: Vincent Williams) is voiced by Jess Gibbons, and is a musical teenager with a caffeine addiction. By comparison to Jude Lizowski and Jonesy Garcia, he is usually the meekest of the program's three male stars. He is an African Canadian. Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Wyatt is introduced in 6teen as a slightly insecure but compassionate character. He is a talented musician and singer who writes his own songs, and has been playing the guitar since grade four. He is also a former member of his school's audio-visual club. Wyatt once presented a song about his friends to a talent search competition, Star Contest, and was on the verge of being accepted into the Petty Crime record label.However, as the version of the piece his audience was more impressed with was one that badmouthed his companions (which resulted in them being hated by everyone in the mall), he decided to back down on his dreams to save his friends' integrity, but acknowledged the possibility that he would one day be "the next Alanis Morissette". While working in the country music section at the music store Spin This, Wyatt was involved in a relationship with his employer Serena after being set up by Nikki Wong. She eventually broke up with him to pursue another of her employees, Chad, her ex, and this caused Wyatt to become hostile towards her and her new boyfriend. Wyatt annoyed Serena so much she was forced to fire him in episode "Going Underground". Wyatt is then hired by Wayne at Underground Videos. Despite this fact, he still harbored feelings for her, and set up a shrine in his bedroom to honor her in the episode "Pillow Talk". When Serena discovered this, she took out a restraining order on him from mall security. Serena later asks him out again after dumping Chad, but he rejects her, telling her she "has to get over him". Finally moving on from his previous girlfriend Serena, in "Snow Job" Wyatt gets a new girlfriend named Marlowe. The relatively calm red-head had recently joined into Wyatt's band and from there, the two began dating. However, due to spending so much time together, the two found they were getting on each other's nerves more than ever and thus Marlowe sought Wyatt out to dump him. Wyatt hid for the whole day, eventually meeting up with Marlowe for an interesting discussion. Marlowe tells him she does not want to just "be friends", telling Wyatt they will be the best of exes. Then she kisses him. Wyatt is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Burger McFlipsters fast-food restaurant, where he composes and sings original lyrics to customers, attracting many girls. He previously worked at Underground Videos alongside Jude Lizowski, but was fired for spilling coffee onto the proprietor's favorite tape in the episode "A Ding From Down Under." He also worked at Spin This; where he signed his name on the celebrity wall, and was fired for embarrassing Serena in front of the clientele in the episode "Going Underground." At the beginning of the series, Wyatt had intended to get a job at the Grind Me coffee house, but was refused due to a bad interview. Wyatt is known for his trademark maroon sweater, green cargo pants, blue Converse, while his brown hair is styled into short dreadlocks. Wyatt is the typical "nice guy". He has trouble talking to women he finds himself attracted to without the assistance of his friends, and believes in luck. Wyatt is dependent on coffee, and is easily irritated without caffeine in his system. Wyatt also likes to eat sushi even though his friends are disgusted by it. He is also acrophobic (scared of heights) as shown in the episode "The Swami". While dating Serena, Wyatt was sometimes made to feel as though he was not mature enough to carry on their relationship, prompting him to adopt more adult mannerisms for a short period. After being dumped, he became incredibly depressed and later, overly paranoid. He was convinced that the manager of Grind Me, Charmaine, was intentionally adding less foam to his coffee to get revenge on him for continuing to bother Serena (which turned out to be true). Wyatt enjoys reading and poetry, the latter of which he learned about from Starr. He is well-informed in the areas of history and science, and hates country music, though he is a fan of the bands Simple Plan, Radiohead, the Jumping Snails, and Mighty Weasels. In response to the perception that he never takes risks, he had a sixteenth note tattooed onto his left arm in the episode "One Quiet Day". Nikki Wong Nicola "Nikki" Wong voiced by Stacey DePass, a rebellious punk-rock influenced girl who is arguably the most sensible of the group with sarcastic wit. Her relationship with Jonesy Garcia is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters. Nikki is Chinese Canadian. Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Nikki is introduced in 6teen as its human reality-check, a device to point out the falsehoods inherent in authority. She initially had trouble accepting Caitlin Cooke into their ranks, as she had known Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Wyatt Williams, and Jonesy Garcia since kindergarten, though the two eventually found some common ground. Wyatt is Nikki's best guy friend according to the episode "Waiting to Ex-Sale". She has said that Jen is her best girl friend to, although she is also friends with Caitlin, Jude, and Jonesy. Nikki admits that she was falling for Jonesy (in the one-hour special "Snow Job"). Following their almost first kiss in the episode "Clonesy", they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, should they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy that they should break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in the episode "Snow Job", and commit to a serious relationship. In the episode "The List", Jonesy admits that he thinks Nikki is "the one" and she said that she feels the same way. They almost broke up due to Nikki having to move away in the series finale, but made up right when the plane was about ready to take off. Nikki has furthermore almost dated Hunter, as well as Stone, a worker at the Grind Me coffee shop, who resembled herself in terms of personality. Nikki wears a tattered white shirt with a light gold circle on the front top and a triangle pendant with gray cargo jeans, purple shoes, her nose and eyebrow rings, several earrings (four in each ear), and her trademark black hair (dyed purple). Nikki is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Khaki Barn, a clothing retail chain parody of Gap, along with co-workers Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen, who she refers to as "The Clones" due to the fact that they look alike even though they are not related in any way. She also frequently calls the Khaki Barn the "Crappy Barn" and "Tacky Barn". She intends to save enough money to go traveling around the world. Nikki was temporarily fired once for revealing Chrissy's secret life as a member of the Jedi Knight Club–replaced by a more conformist girl, Ashley–and forced to work at the Stereo Shack (parody of Radio Shack) electronics store with a Star Wars geek named Darth. In addition, she quit her job after being harassed by The Clones under suspicion of shoplifting, but returned after she was cleared of any wrongdoing when, after Nikki threatened to report The Clones to Khaki Barn's head office for harassing her, Chrissy offered her extended breaks and the opportunity to choose her own shifts. Nikki had intended to get a job at the mall's travel agencies, but was refused due to a bad interview. She ultimately quit her job working at the Khaki Barn in the series finale after she made a passionate speech about the importance of being an individual. The Khaki Barn was briefly mentioned by Lindsay on Total Drama World Tour. Nikki can be grumpy and she is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly individualistic, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is highly overrated. Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style. Due to corporate brainwashing, she briefly started acting like The Clones after being declared Employee of the Month, but reverted to her former self with the help of her friends. She is also very smart. She dreams of becoming a travel writer. Ron the Rent-a-Cop nicknames her "Nose-ring". Nikki finds her parents embarrassing, as they wear clothes from the 1970s. Under normal circumstances, Nikki hates chocolate, but while under the effects of PMS during her menstrual cycle, she craves it (devouring large quantities of the confection) and will also get over-emotional. She also ate chocolate ice cream in the episode "Stupid over Cupid". She enjoys listening to rock music, is a fan of a band called The Mighty Weasels, and secretly adores DawgToy, a popular boy band. Info Reception Main Cast Brooke D'Orsay as Caitlin Megan Fahlenbock as Jen Terry McGurrin as Jonesy Christian Potenza as Jude Stacey DePass as Nikki Jess Gibbons as Wyatt Jamie Watson as Coach Halder, Ron Adam Reid as Wayne Additional Voices Darren Frost as Darth Novie Edwards as Serena Emilie-Claire Barlow as Chrissy Stephanie Mills as Kirsten Lauren Lipson as Kristen Jennifer Robertson as Tricia Tracey Hoyt as Courtney Masterson Scott Beaudin as Robbie Garcia Mark Rendall as Diego Garcia Kathy Laskey as Yummy Mummy, Mrs. Masterson, Lime Boss Woman Dan Petronijevic as Cory Halder, Dustin, Mike Dent, Dougray Katie Griffin as Lydia, Gwen, Britney, Jill (Season 3), Chocoholics Anonymous Girl Peter Oldring as Talon, Les Rob Tinkler as Chad, Charlie Dobbs Scott McCord as Carson, Stone, Griffin, Wade Barbara Mamobolo as Marlowe Joyce Gordon as Gracie Bickerson Harvey Atkin as George Bickerson Adrian Truss as Zargon Catherine Disher as Girl at Store, Khaki Barn Announcer Kristina Nicoll as Fréderika Casenoveda Melanie Tonello as Girl Sarah Gadon as Jade Dwayne Hill as Khaki Judge, Ron Hughes, Paramedic, Chuck Tamplifier Joseph Motiki as Tad Bryn McAuley as Kylie Smylie Drew Nelson as Kai Kristin Fairlie as Joanie David Berni as Dax Stephen Ouimette as Hiro Jeff Lumby as Lyman Howell Terri Hawkes as Betti, Book Girl Tim Hamaguchi as Benj Turner Regan Pasternak as Mandy, Jill (Season 1-2) Lyon Smith as Tom and Todd, Josh Cal Dodd as Food Inspectors Ron Rubin as Fruit Boss Maryke Hendrikse as Hot Dog Vendor Julie Lemieux as Amelie, Machine Test Woman Carolyn Scott as Marty, Reporter Tamara Bernier as Carly, Mother Richard Binsley as Fish, Muffin, Cats, Parrot Voice Director Merle-Anne Ridley Releases and availability Broadcast Category:Nelvana shows Category:Fresh TV shows Category:PopGirl shows Category:Channel 4 shows Category:Teletoon shows Category:YTV shows Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Flash animation Category:Distributed by Sony Pictures Television